


On the Prowl

by curlysupergirl



Series: What's Pale, Has Fangs, and Glitter All Over? [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF, Kris Allen (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician), brad bell - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Poetry, Songfic, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/curlysupergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam's on the prowl for fresh blood, but he'll settle for some cute fanboys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Prowl

Adam runs across the stage as the introduction to “On the Prowl” starts playing. He grabs Tommy, taking his bass from the cute blonde, and lifts him up over his shoulder, ignoring the small squeak of surprise. Adam carries him, caveman style, to the center of the stage. His face changes slightly as the introduction plays on. Not that he starts to look much different, but some of his features grow more pronounced. The blue in his eyes lightens, shining in the dark of the stage, and his teeth grow whiter and straighter, his canines elongating to reach his lips. Unbeknownst to the audience, his hearing amplifies and he listens for their reactions to his changed appearance. Most of them love it, gushing to their friends about how light his eyes seemed, and “how will he sing with the fake teeth in?” Hah! _Fake,_ he thinks to himself. **_If only they knew the teeth were real, what would they think then?_** One overly drunk **_and probably stoned_** **fanboy** even screams, “I LOVE GLAMPIRES!” **_Idiot, but a likeable one at that._** With his enhanced vision, he zooms in on the brave screamer. He is cute. Dark brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and best of all **_rosy flushed cheeks_** _._ Adam can practically see the blood rising underneath his skin. **_Lovely._**

 

Adam starts to sing, still dragging Tommy around with him, and shoves the bass to their backup player who is **_conveniently_** backstage that night, Kris.

 

I step out into the rays

Of the 3 o clock moon.

I stand there and bathe

In her ethereal light.

 

His fans are captivated. They love songs that were dark, yet pretty. _Just like me_ , he thinks darkly.

 

I catch a scent,

And start to move,

With the shadowy grace,

Of a predator of the night.

 

Adam sets Tommy down, and watches as the smaller man reels, looking slightly nauseous from hanging upside down for so long. He looks at Adam angrily. Adam smirks.

 

I lean forward

Into a crouch.

My eyes widen,

Taking in the scene.

 

Sasha and Brooke get down on all fours and lean each in the opposite direction. Adam drops down next to them, facing forward. He looks straight ahead, and launches himself into the audience.

 

A soft sound to the left.

I ignore the falling rock;

Thrown by my prey

To allow him time to scream.

 

Following the lyrics, he runs up the boy he had spotted before, who smartly picks up on Adam’s game, and tosses his beer bottle away where no one was standing. It hits the concrete and shatters. 

 

I’m not that easily distracted,

Says my expression,

While his face changes,

From triumph to terror.

 

The pale boy is having fun now. **_An actor_** , muses Adam, as he watches the boy act out the scene. He widens his eyes dramatically and starts to take huge steps backwards. The crowd makes room for him, thinking it was part of the show, and everyone watches as Adam stalked slowly forward, exaggerating his movements for the audience’s sake.

 

I appear behind him,

But he doesn’t notice.

His body relaxes;

His first error.

 

Adam leaps over the boy’s head and the crowd goes wild, looking for the ropes. **_Ha_** _!_ he thought bitterly. How different my life would be if I needed the ropes for that stunt.

 

A cool touch to his neck,

And his heart beats wildly.

He tenses, ready to run,

But eventually stills.

 

Adam turns the boy around and pressed his lips to that _Wonderous!_ neck. He bites down and the boy screams, adding the effect of the song.

 

I turn him towards me,

And lean in to kiss him.

He breathes his last breath;

The first of tonight’s kills.

 

 

The taller man pulls away, and blood dribbles down the pale one’s neck, completing the effect and silencing the audience. Adam leaps back on stage, waiting for the music to finish, and runs backstage.

 

The boy in the audience doesn’t bother reassuring the fans. Instead, he closes his eyes and opens them slowly, showing everyone the brightened color of his irises. He lets his teeth slide down and leaps over the audience, grabbing hold of a beam in the ceiling and jumping from their into the corridor behind the stage. He runs though the hallway and meets Adam in his dressing room.

 

“Nice job tonight,” says Adam, watching as Brad slides his teeth back in and lets his hair and eyes change back to their natural color.

 

“The fans always love a surprise, and this way, none of them know what we truly are.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeeeeease review! Please. I said please. Twice.


End file.
